tres realidades un mismo sentimiento
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: los tres puntos de vista de una misma historia... por fin está terminado, aunque creo que pondré algo mas para Kagome ya cuando tenga al bebé. espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Una misma historia, 3 vistas diferentes...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...nn

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción tampoco, la canta un chavo español que se llama David Bustamante...

**Cáp. 1 ... AHORA QUE YA NO ERES MÍA... Inu-prov**.

Han pasado 4 años desde que lo nuestro comenzó. Nos obligaron a hacer un viaje que no deseábamos, pero rápidamente te ganaste mi cariño, fuiste mi mejor amiga, la única.

Me hiciste abrirle las puertas a mi pequeño mundo para conocer una mucho más grande, más hermoso. Por ti conocí a Shipo, Sango, Miroku, todos extraños, unos mas que otros, pero todos amigos leales.

Te fuiste ganando mi cariño, mas que eso, mi amor. Pero yo estuve mucho tiempo dividido entre Kikio y tú. Que tonto fui. ¿como pude ser tan ciego?. Pensar que mientras yo me confundía tu amor moría y nacía otro nuevo en tu corazón.

Pero es que en aquel entonces mi orgullo no me permitía ver mas allá de mis narices, no me permitía ver que te hacía daño, que te estaba perdiendo.

Ahora de lo que vivimos solo me quedan recuerdos y mis amigos. Te fuiste de nuestro lado para seguir tu propio camino, pero olvidaste mencionar que ese camino lo compartirías con alguien mas.

Hace apenas una semana que lo supe, y no de tus labios, sino de la desgracia de presenciar una demostración de su amor. En ese momento comprendí lo que sentías al verme con Kikio... me estaba muriendo por dentro y mi sangre hervía de rabia al saberte de otro, pero no pude desearle mal, te veías tan feliz a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de tanto tiempo y con lo nuestro ya olvidado,

Quiero morir porque hoy te visto en otros brazos

Enamorada y feliz

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿que te dio el para que lo amaras tanto?, quizá el amor que yo no supe darte, quizá atención o quizás lujos que yo no podría.

Y aquí estoy, viendo pasar las horas, contando los segundos y minutos que pasan. El tiempo que falta para volverte a ver, aunque sea en sus brazos, aunque sea tan dura y pesada la realidad amarga de haberte perdido. Solo para saber si en verdad te ama, tanto como yo lo hice, tanto como lo hago.

Tarde me di cuenta de que te amaba más que a nada en el mundo, de que eras lo que daba cuerda mi vida, la que me hacía seguir adelante, la que le daba fuerza para vivir.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras cuento horas vacías este amor me quema y duele.

Se hace amargo y duro el hecho de perderte.

Dime si el te ama como un día lo hice yo dejándome la piel y el corazón...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cada que lo pienso siento que mi alma se parte, como mi felicidad se desintegró y escapó de mis manos como el viento. Como te esfumaste de mis brazos como si nunca hubieras estado en ellos, pero fue mucho mas doloroso, porque yo sabía que si había pasado, y que no te pude retener.

Como con tu partida se abrieron todas las heridas ya cicatrizadas que tu misma curaste un día en aquellos días en que decías amarme. Y no digo que no lo hicieras, solo haciéndolo hubieras aguantado todo lo que te hice, a ti y a tu corazón.

Como muero de dolor al no tenerte a mi lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora que ya no eres mia

Ahora es cuando se me parte el alma

Y se abren las heridas,

Me lamente en vano y muero de dolor.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Sabiendo que el puede abrazarte cada mañana, ver tu cara angelical al despertar, que te besa cuando abres los ojos... que te da lo que yo no puedo y quiero darte.

Aún así no te fijes en mí. Vive tu vida tal y como escogiste... a su lado, se feliz por los dos, porque yo pasaré mi vida lamentándome y repasando cada palabra de aquel adiós que me diste.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0

Ahora que ya no eres mia

Ahora es tarde para amarte al alba.

Sigue con tu vida,

Yo me quedaré colgado en este adiós.

Desde hoy se ah quebrado algo aquí dentro

Una huella para siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He tratado tantas veces de buscarte, solo para poder pedirte perdón. Solo para que me aceptes aunque sea como amigo, solo para poder seguir viéndote, para poder seguir viviendo. Porque desde que te fuiste mi alma está sola, mi corazón lo está aunque nuestros amigos estén a mi lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llevo escritos mil mensajes, mil llamadas

a ninguna parte,

Busco tu cara entre el tumulto de las calles

Y maldigo al ángel de mi perdición,

Que la soledad me abandono.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hay días que entre mis sueños creo que estás aquí, que despertaré y me darás la mano para que sigamos nuestra búsqueda de recolectar los fragmentos de una perla ya completada o para derrotar a un Naraku ya muerto, tratando de aferrarme a algo que ya no existe, que solo sigue presente en mis recuerdos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora que ya no eres mia

Ahora es cuando mas me siento solo,

Y la melancolía,

Me hace delirar ante en la desilusión.

Ahora que ya no eres mia

Ahora es cuando soy un pobre loco

Que pierde la partida,

Y se aferra al fuego de aquella pasión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y aquí en mi alma queda grabada la historia que perdimos, mi corazón se quiebra y el eco de tu adiós se hace presente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde hoy se ha quebrado algo aquí dentro,

Una huella para siempre, una historia que se pierde,

Es el eco de un adiós entre tus labios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y mientras ese eco se hace más fuerte y mi alma termina de irse de este mundo me lamento de un dolor que nunca morirá...

Ahora que vives feliz, que lo has hecho vivir y a mi morir... ahora que eres de el... que ya no eres mía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora que ya no eres mia

Ahora es cuando se me parte el alma

Y se abren las heridas,

Me lamente en vano y muero de dolor.

Míaaaaa...solo mía...

Ahora que yaaaa, no eres mía.

**Fin del Inu-prov.**

**Continuará... **

**Cáp. 2... enamorados... Sessh-prov.**

**KONICHIWA!!!!...**pobre de mi Inu, pero se lo merece por menso e indeciso. Pero en fin, espero que les gustara, ya tengo la segunda parte pero quiero checar algunos detalles..jijiji. por otro lado les digo que este fic es de 3 capítulos, son tres canciones diferentes, con 3 puntos de vista...

1... Inuyasha

2... Sesshoumaru

3... Kagome.

Todos cuentan la misma historia, claro con sus diferentes puntos de vista...jajaja... hay cosas que Inu nunca va a admitir y que Kagome le dice en su cara, mientras Sessh admite, muy para si, lo que siente..claro que nunca pasará en la serie, pero para eso se hacen los fics..jajaja

Lo se, es algo empalagosa y muuuuy pastelosa, pero, en fin, me salió bonito, y tomen en cuenta que es mi segundo songfic...TT, no sean muy duros al juzgarme.

Bueno, me despido de ustedes, les mando besos...bye...

**Atte: Tommy...**

**PD... Espero reviews...**


	2. sesshoumaru

**Una misma historia, 3 vistas diferentes...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...nn

Los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción tampoco, la canta un chavo español que se llama David Bustamante...

0o0o0o0

**Cap. 2... ENAMORADOS... sessh-prov. **

0o0o0o0

Cuanto tiempo llevo de conocerte??? Son casi ya cuatro años, los mismos que llevas de conocer a mi medio hermano. Aunque estabamos en diferentes bandos siempre me di cuenta de todo lo que ese tonto te hacía sufir.

Lo defendías a cada momento y lo amaste, aunque estar a su lado te hizo daño.

Si digo que te amo desde entonces estaría mientiendo mas que cuando dije que no te amaba. Hubo un tiempo en el que te odie. Odiaba el hecho de que hubieras podido ayudar a Inuyasha, que sacaras la espada de mi padre cuando ni Inuyasha ni yo pudimos y que lo arruinaras todo cuando ya la tenía en mis manos.

Pero aún así te respetaba... por tu valentía, por tu bondad, porque desde que salvasgte a Rin supe que eras diferente. Comence a verte desde lejos, en las sombras. Saber que hacías o como te sentías. Porque por primera vez en mi larga vida tube curiosidad, cudiosidad de saber que se sentía aquel sentimiento que los humanos llaman amor.

Lo que comenzamos a sentir con cada encuantro no fue algo como le que viviste con el, en lo nuestro no hubo promesas sin sentido ni necesidad de ellas.

Y por mucho tiempo pensé que esos sentimientos significaban una debilidad, cosas de humanos y me sentí debil. Traté de alejarte de mi para no querer tenerte a mi lado cada segundo, para no sucombir. Eso no era digno de un ser de mi linaje.

Pero esos luceros tuyos, esos que tienes por mirada, me hicieron caer al avismo de tu calidez, el espacio infinito de tu alma y corazón. Me di cuenta de que tenía un corazón mas humano que muchos y que esos sentimientos me hacían seguir adeñante. Todo por protegerte y estar contigo.

Y mirame. Ni yo me reconosco ahora. ¿donde quedó aquel youkai frío y sin sentimientos?. ¿ donde quedó el lord orgulloso de su raza?. ¿donde quedó Sesshoumaru Taisho???

Porque ahora soy capaz de todo por tus besos, dejar mi linaje, mi raza, mi riqueza... todo lo pongo a tus pies. Puse entre tus manos mi alma y corazón de hielo... y lo cuidaste y amaste con todo tu empeño. Puedo morir entes que dejarte escapar de mis brazos, donde despiertas en cada amanecer. Por sentir día a día, noche a noche tu cuerpo estremeciendoce en mis brazos mientras nuestras almas se funden en lo mas alto del cielo. Porque cada noche quiero descubrir algo nuevo en ti, cada parte de las poesía que compone tu cuerpo, tu alma mientras me la entregas. Porque mientras estemos juntos le borraremos los planes al destino para que podamos escribir nuestro futuro a nuestro altojo.

Y cada mañana escuchar el silencio de tu dormir, tu respirar acompazado mientras espero el momento de al fin ver tus ojos al despertar.

Y me siento un tonto al darme cuenta de que me dejaste tan enamorado que hasta me duele un día sin ti, cuando vas con tu familia. Porque me corroe el temor de no verte regresar. Muero de celos cuando ves a tus viejos amigos, porque entre ellos está el. Pero sobre todo muero de amor en cada abrazo, porque te siento mía y me regosijo al pensar que nunca te podrás separar de mi. Por poder curar a besos las heridas que el dejó en tu alma, hacerla volar junto a la mía, para olvidar nuestros dolores, remendar nuestros pasados, para vivir en paz nuestro presente al construir un nuevo futuro.

Porque en el sol que es tu sonrisa derretiste este corazón cubierto de hielo. Un sol sin el cual no vivo.

Y aunque esto lo dañe. Porque me he dado cuenta de que te ama, el ya me arrebató suficiente en esta vida y no te voy a dejar ir. El ya tuvo su oportunidad de tenerte a su lado, el ya tuvo la oportunidad de amarte, cuando yo todavía no te veía con otros ojos. La dejó ir... fue un tonto al dejar pasar ese amor tan bello que tu puedes prefesar. Y aunque puede ser injusto, quiero tener el egoista placer de tenerte conmigo...

Fin...

**KONICHIWA!!!!...** que tal... aquí el sessh-prov... jajajaja...

Este fic como ya dije es de tres partes... inuyasha... sesshoumaru y kagome...

Y como verán me gusta poner a Sessh de sentimental... y hacer sufir a mi lindo hanyou... pero es que uno, sessh se vería super tierno...

Ohhh... no... me oí fresa!!!!!... (tommy dandoce contra la pared)

Y dos, inuyasha es un tarado...es que a quien se le ocurre confundirce entre un vivo y un muerto... que no reconoce que el tiempo con la muerta ya pasó y que por algo conoció a Kagome...

En fin, hasta otra...

Atte: Tommy

Pd: dejen reviews...

Pd... vean la serie de fate stay night... muy buena...


	3. Chapter 3

Una misma historia, 3 vistas diferentes

**Una misma historia, 3 vistas diferentes...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...nn

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Nota: bueno, solo digo una cosa, perdón por no cumplir y hacer este epi un song-fic. Pero bueno, por fin termino la historia. Espero que les guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 3… Ya no soy un juguete… soy su mujer… kagome prov.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Te miré a los ojos, supe que sufrías.

Lo siento, pero no voy a regresar contigo. Por primera vez en mi vida voy a ser egoísta y pensar en mí antes que en otra persona. Voy a ver por mi felicidad y por mi futuro. Voy a quedarme a su lado.

No quiero verte sufrir, pero quiero que sepas que fuiste especial, muy especial. Fuiste mi primer amor, el primer hombre que me dio la ilusión de una vida juntos o de un beso romántico. Pero tu mismo fuiste el que se encargó de apagar cada una de mis esperanzas. Y entonces el llegó a mi lado.

No fue amor a primera vista, contigo tampoco lo fue. Me enamoré de ti porque me protegías, porque eras bueno y valiente. El me enamoró de otra manera. El no me dijo cosas bonitas ni me miró calidamente. El me hizo salir adelante y me ayudó a olvidar. No porque sintiera algo por mi, sino porque sabia que merecía una vida mejor.

Y miré en sus ojos que su corazón estaba dentro y helado. Pero estaba vivo y listo para dar todo lo que tenía. Y me dispuse a descubrir que era todo aquello que guardaba.

Me sorprendí cuando me vi enamorada y atrapada por la mirada fría y sus fuertes brazos. Pero el ya me amada igual que yo a el, por lo que todo fue felicidad desde ese momento.

Hemos tenido momentos difíciles, hemos pasado por dificultades y miradas prejuiciosas, pero aún así seguimos en el camino. Seguimos adelante y nos seguimos amando. Aunque muchos juraran que no duraríamos, que equivocados estaban.

Amo aún el momento de irnos a dormir, porque se que el estará a mi lado para darme un beso y acurrucarme entre sus brazos. Amo el hecho de que me ame y amo el que no le importe demostrarlo al mundo. Amo sus ojos, su cabello blanquecino, su rostro frío pero amable y que sea tan bueno conmigo y con Rin.

Amo que sea así porque se que será un gran padre….

O por lo menos eso espero.

El me ama y yo lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Y me duele ver sufrir a Inuyasha, porque lo quiero.

Como a un hermano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

kagome – me llamó y me volví a verlo.

Que sucede inuyasha?? – le dije mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia el pozo del que unos momentos atrás había salido.

Volverás con el verdad?? – me dijo con ojos tristes y me hice la desentendida.

No se de que hablas –

Claro que lo sabes, lo amas?? –

Mas de lo que crees – sonreí – es momento de irme – lo volví a ver – espero que nos visites pronto, seguro que tu sobrino querrá conocer a su tío –

So…so…so… -

Calma, el aún no lo sabe tampoco – hice un ademán de que me guardara el secreto y seguí con mi camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No se como decirle a mi esposo que va a ser padre…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome- ahora era él el que me llamaba.

Que sucede Sesshoumaru – dije abrazándome a el debajo de las sábanas.

Vamos a tener un cachorro verdad?? – me miró directamente a los ojos.

Hai –

Duerme, es tarde –

Me acarició el cabello y me dio un beso suave. Y lo supe, el siempre estuvo esperando esta noticia… porque yo tenía razón, el va a ser un gran padre.

Fin…

Konichiwa!!...

Otra vez, un fic cortito pero bonito, en fin, me voy

Atte: tommy


End file.
